


Black and white

by FreeShavocadoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: THE WORST (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, who doesn't love the gay delinquent trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Grey was calm, it was eternal – always somewhere between the light and the dark.Very much like Ueda Sachio.
Relationships: Ueda Sachio/Odajima Yuken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Black and white

The door was closed, barely illuminated by the few gaps in the blinds covering the window, leaving small spots of sun across an otherwise dim corridor.

_Oh. It’s one of **those** days._

By delinquent standards, Housen was insanely clean and tidy by comparison, only furthered by the overwhelming presence of white and grey that so many of the students found to be clinical.

Yuken Odajima, however, found the grey and white quite soothing.

After growing up in one of the many high-rise apartment blocks that was shrouded in black and red, he’d had an aversion to the darker colours for some time out of dislike by association.

Grey was calm, it was eternal – always somewhere between the light and the dark.

Very much like Ueda Sachio.

When he’d first met Sachio, there was something melancholic about him, unnervingly calm but seemingly one step away from something dangerous.

It was the lack of excessive aggression that had made him such a target in their first year, after all, as by virtue most of the students at Housen tended to run rampant with militant aggression and enthusiasm.

Even Sawamura, his closest friend since middle school, seemed to struggle sometimes to fully understand Sachio or his moods, relying mostly on their quiet or non-verbal communication to carry out his orders.

Where others failed, Odajima always reigned supreme, though.

Curiosity was a powerful motivator.

He carefully slides the door open, shutting it behind him without a sound and stepping forwards into the dimly lit room. It was usually a steadfast indicator that Sachio was brooding over something.

He sits at the other end of the room, straight-backed and cross-legged, his eyes closed and face serene but stern.

He doesn’t even open his eyes.

“Has something happened?” He asks, his eyes fluttering open, momentarily distracting Odajima with how utterly feminine the gesture was when combined with how long and dark Sachio’s eyelashes were.

Barely containing the snort that comes out of his mouth, Odajima shakes his head. “For once, no.”

Sachio hums quietly in acknowledgement, stretching upwards, his shirt rising up over his abdomen.

 _God damn._ Odajima resists the urge to sigh in the face of perfection. _Fucking Sachio._

As though sensing some kind of disequilibrium, Sachio’s eyes land on Odajima and he shoots him one of his small smiles, the ones that would incite butterflies in a fucking statue.

Odajima doesn’t wait a second longer, his restraint having snapped the second Sachio’s small smile turned into laughter and crinkled eyes, lunging forward to knock Sachio clean onto his back and being thankful for the large training mats they tend to have in classrooms.

Sachio barely has time to let out a startled laugh before Odajima kisses him, not frantically, but with slow assuredness, letting his hand rest on the exposed skin of Sachio’s hip.

When Sachio sighs into the kiss contentedly, Odajima smiles as he noses at Sachio’s neck, kissing gently up and down his jawline.

“You’re an idiot.” Sachio says without any malice, his eyes twinkling as he gently strokes Odajima’s hair, careful to avoid pulling it out of his ponytail.

Grinning in response, Odajima takes his glasses off and tucks them away in his pocket, narrowing his eyes when Sachio lets out a huff that is his version of a laugh.

“What?” Odajima takes Sachio’s hand and kisses his palm, revelling in the small flush creeping across his cheeks. “I want to make sure I’m getting the full experience of seeing perfection up close.”

Though he tries to shake off the remark, Sachio’s cheeks are fully saturated with a soft glow, his eyes flickering back and forth between the ceiling and Odajima who rests above him, biting his lip.

“It’s becoming a real problem trying to listen in our meetings, you know.” Odajima rests back casually, as though he isn’t sat on top of Sachio, adjusting his cardigan slightly and catching Sachio’s eyes travelling along the expanse of his neck and collarbones.

“Hm, seems I’m not the only one…,” he teases, tickling up Sachio’s chest and grinning as Sachio squirms beneath him, the novelty not yet worn off from a man so stern being so ticklish.

“I should kick you out.” Sachio huffs, folding his arms.

“Sachio, you could kick the shit out of me any day of the week.” Odajima eyes him up, chuckling. “Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t put up much of a fight.”

This seems to pull a small, prideful smile from Sachio, which is if anything, a compliment to Odajima. After all, he knows he tends to fall more into an advisory role ahead of a combative one.

Then again, behind every strong leader is an equally but contrastingly strong and infatuated right-hand.

Or something like that, anyway.

“You’re not usually here on Thursday. Don’t you have a part-time job?” Sachio’s head tilts inquisitively as he sighs contently again once Odajima resumes kissing his jawline and shoulder.

He peeks at Sachio between kisses. “Book shop is closed. Thought I’d come and check on you since the guys said you’d locked yourself in here.”

“The door isn’t locked.” Sachio huffs, his voice catching when Odajima bites at his neck gently. “I just wanted some peace and quiet.”

“Oh,” Odajima stares at Sachio cheekily, “do you want me to leave, then?”

“You better stay right where you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, High & Low in general is full of so many potential pairs, but High & Low The Worst was honestly full to the brim, so.....here's the one I chose to write about!


End file.
